1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for stabilizing a handgun when aiming and shooting the gun. More specifically, the invention is a handgun stabilizing strap in the form of an elongated, flexible, inelastic webbing strap having an adjustable neck encircling loop at one end and a thumb engaging loop at the other end with the thumb engaging loop engaged with the thumb of the strong or shooting hand of the individual aiming and shooting the gun. The larger neck encircling loop is placed around the shooters neck and the small loop at the other end of the strap is placed around the thumb of the handgun shooter's shooting hand to stabilize the handgun while it is being aimed and while the trigger is being pulled when shooting the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided to assist individuals when aiming and shooting handguns. The following U.S. patents disclose devices of this general type.
2,812,123 PA1 3,553,878 PA1 4,361,258 PA1 4,515,301 PA1 4,843,749 PA1 2,985,980
The above patents disclose rigid brace devices and various types of gun slings and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,980 discloses a stabilizing strap which goes around the neck of a shooter and includes a ring at the opposite end which engages the handgun or weak hand rather than being engaged with the thumb of the strong hand of the shooter. This invention provides significant advantages over the prior art in which the prior art engages either the gun or the weak hand of the shooter. In addition, the strap of this invention can be used to stabilize other devices in which added stability is desirable when aiming or sighting such devices.